


The Sweetest Of All Sounds Is Praise

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy Loves it When Miranda Praises Her - A Little Too Much, Bottom Andy, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fuck knows if I got this right, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Miranda's A Little Dumb At The End, Multiple Orgasms, Praise, Praise Kink, appreciation, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: Mine.Her mind crowed in triumph over the possessive pronoun, leaving it ringing in her ears and without realising it, as Andrea shuddered and she tore her mouth away from her dripping core, she gave voice to it. "You're mine."
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 55
Kudos: 424





	The Sweetest Of All Sounds Is Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetaBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBabe/gifts).



> So I was asked off BetaBabe of I took prompts and then she advised me there wasn't enough Praise Kink in MirAndy, and I have to agree. I only found a handful of MirAndy tagged Praise Kink fics, so I decided to throw my hand in and try.
> 
> I have no idea if I have got this right, but I enjoyed writing it very much.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think.

**NOTE:** So I was asked off BetaBabe IF I took prompts and then she advised me there wasn't enough Praise Kink in MirAndy, and I have to agree. I only found a handful of MirAndy tagged Praise Kink fics, so I decided to throw my hand in and try. I have no idea if I have got this right, but I enjoyed writing it very much. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

**~x~**

Andy lay wide awake. She couldn't get Miranda's words out of her head.

_"I never thought I'd say this, Andrea, but I...I see a great deal of myself in you."_

No words had ever had such a powerful effect on her before and it had been high praise indeed from the Queen of Fashion, and it changed Andy in ways she never imagined possible. As Miranda had continued to speak, a jolt of desire unfurled in her and she could do nothing but gape at the older woman as she listed their similarities.

The words had left her stunned and also a little disgusted, after-all she had just experienced first-hand what lengths Miranda would go to to get what she wanted, dashing Nigel's hopes in the process. She stuttered out her reasons they weren't the same, only for Miranda to dismiss them.

_"Everyone wants this. Everyone wants to be us."_

As much as Andy wanted to leave at that moment, she'd faltered when she exited the car behind Miranda, and after catching the woman's eyes, she saw something in them, some recognition that had her stumbling towards her and following her up the steps into the Petit Palais as camera flashes lit up the overcast afternoon.

When Miranda slipped into her front row centre seat, she glanced over her shoulder and frowned. Tilting her head, she gestured for Andy to take the seat beside her, Nigel's seat.

When Andy sat down, she leaned close. "Good girl."

Another jolt of pleasure roared through her and taking a shuddering breath, she closed her eyes and waited for the Versace show to start.

That was the first night she touched herself to images of her beautiful boss and with her soft voice echoing in her ears.

And now, almost six months later, she still didn't have a handle on these feelings.

The little words of approval had continued to escape Miranda's lips quietly on occasion and others, she had continued to voice her disapproval or disappointment.

The words of approval and praise were seemingly uttered casually although when they tripped from her lips, Miranda's unreadable blue eyes watched her intently.

That afternoon, Miranda had called both her and Emily into her office and had told them changes were needed. Emily would be moving into the Art Department, under Nigel, while Andy would be the first, and only, assistant.

Andy didn't know what to say. She'd heard whispers that after her machinations in Paris to thwart Irv, he had retaliated by cutting her budget and arguing that she needed only one assistant to do her bidding. It was a fight he had won.

Tossing and turning, Andy understood she would get no rest that night unless she somehow got her rampaging hormones under control.

Moving onto her back, she slid her hand under the waistband of her pyjama pants, easily feeling the heat of her desire against her fingertips.

"Good Girl."

The whisper of Miranda's voice in her mind had her arching into her light touch and moaning breathlessly.

**~x~**

"You look like hell," Emily muttered when she finally entered the outer office and placing her tray of coffee down, started to shrug off her coat.

"Rough night, couldn't sleep." Andy shrugged as she picked the tray of coffee back up and made to step towards Miranda's office.

"You can't go in there, looking like that." Emily hissed.

"She won't even notice," Andy mumbled, her free hand rising to cover her mouth as she yawned.

"Andrea..." Miranda's soft voice carried to the outer office and squaring her shoulders, Andy marched forward.

Miranda spun her chair around and watched her entrance, her eyes rising slowly from her Gucci covered toes, over her Balmain covered legs, enhanced by the slim, ankle-grazing fit, to resting momentarily on her breasts under her Phillip Lim V-neck blouse, before moving higher, widening in surprise when they reached her face and hair.

Andy knew she was doomed when Miranda's lips started to purse in displeasure.

Although she had dressed the part, her hair was like a bird's nest and her face was makeup-free. She knew the bags under her eyes from her lack of sleep would be noticeable. Miranda never missed a thing.

Standing, Miranda stepped around her desk and entered her personal space, taking her elbow in one hand and the coffee in the other, she dropped the tray on her desk and all but dragged Andy into her bathroom.

Andy's stomach dropped and she felt unprepared for whatever was about to happen.

"Sit," Miranda demanded, gesturing to the small stool at the vanity.

Andy exhaled a shaky breath and did what she was told as Miranda rummaged in the vanity drawers pulling out a large makeup bag.

The moment Miranda stepped between her parted knees felt surreal. Placing a finger under her chin, she frowned at her. "Stay right there."

Miranda worked efficiently, starting with a clay facial cleanser and adding water to the small amount she squirted into her hands to form a mousse before gently massaging it into her skin to rid her face of any impurities. She rinsed her face off and patted it dry with a clean towel.

"You must take care of your skin, Andrea," Miranda told her softly. "Although we shall forgo the face scrub today, you should use an exfoliating scrub at least three times a week."

Andy listened intently, adoring the way Miranda was explaining how best to take care of her skin. A familiar scent assaulted her senses and she recognised it as Miranda's favourite moisturiser. She was delighted by the idea a part of her would smell like the captivating older woman.

The primer, two different concealers and foundation followed and glancing in the mirror, she realised Miranda had masked the dark circles under her eyes with ease. Yet the process was far from over, even as Miranda stepped back to give her face a once-over to ensure she hadn't missed any visible spots.

"Lift your chin," Miranda told her. Andy did so. "Now tilt your head back." She requested.

Miranda hummed as she stepped close again and began working on her face again, tilting her face as needed as she used bronzer and highlighter on her forehead, nose, cheeks and chin before letting her head tilt to the side as she gazed at her work. "Smile."

The request was made so gently, Andy was stunned enough to offer the editor one of her brightest.

Miranda leaned close to apply some blush to the apples of her cheeks. "You should always smile when applying blush, Andrea. The parts of your cheeks that pop up when you smile are those that need the colour."

Turning away slightly, Miranda started rummaging in the bag. With a shape and fill mechanical pencil in her hands, Miranda turned to face her again and focussed on her eyebrows. "Oh, you have the most perfect eyebrows." She stated as if surprised.

Andy's thighs clenched together and she shifted under Miranda's scrutiny, her face suffused with heat. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she willed herself to remain calm.

"Good, with your eyes closed, I can do them," Miranda whispered. "How very good of you to pre-empt my next step."

Andy heard the smile in Miranda's voice and exhaled sharply, her eyes screwing closed tighter until Miranda tapped her nose with the end of the eye shadow brush that had replaced the pencil.

"Not so tight, Andrea." Miranda chided.

Andy tried to relax and Miranda dusted colour on her lids lightly before following with a crease colour, and finally, placing a dab of highlighter along her brow bone. She knew, without looking, the editor would have gone for a neutral daytime look.

Making to open her eyes, she closed them quickly when Miranda spoke. "Keep those brilliantly bright, beautiful eyes of yours shut. The last thing you want is to be prodded with my eyeliner pencil." She placed one finger on Andy's cheek and gently pulled down, using short, gentle motions along the lash line.

Andy started to tug her fingers, feeling Miranda's warm breath on her face as she applied what she knew was waterproof eyeliner above her upper, and then below, her lower lashes.

"Open your eyes and look up." Miranda breathed.

Andy did as she was told once again and Miranda moved to stand next to her, bending the mascara wand at a right angle and sweeping down and away from the eyelid gently. Once again she used short, gentle movements to avoid smudging. "You have such wonderfully long lashes."

Heat rose to Andy's cheeks again and she knew Miranda would see her blush. Her heart was pounding so loud, she was surprised the editor hadn't commented on the din.

"Nearly done," Miranda stated reassuringly. She bent again, frowning over the contents of the bag as she chose a matching lip liner and lipstick colour. She brushed the liner over her lips as if sketching, creating a smooth base before applying the lipstick.

"Brush your lips together," Miranda whispered a little breathlessly.

Andy frowned at the slight breathless quality to Miranda's voice but complied. Andy turned slightly and grabbed a tissue, placing it between her lips and pressing down.

When she turned back to face Miranda, she saw the setting spray, in her hand. Miranda shook it and stepping away, held the bottle about ten inches from her face.

"Close your eyes again now, Andrea," Miranda stated.

Andy felt the spray hit four times as Miranda made an X and T motion with the spray.

"Now, I insist you do something with your hair," Miranda told her, exiting the room quickly. "Emily, coffee." She called out as she reached her desk.

Andy looked in the mirror, stunned by the wonderful job Miranda had done on her face, somehow accentuating her eyes and lips. Looking around, she spotted the round head brush that would help her fix the mess that was her hair before pinning it up and showcasing her neck and small ears. These areas had often been the focus of Miranda's rapt attention.

Smiling a little, she got to work on her hair.

**~x~**

Andy got through the day as best she could, keeping herself busy with Miranda's list of impossible demands. After the time spent in Miranda's bathroom, it was as if the editor was doing her best to keep her out of her sight, yet this was her job and she would continue to do it as needed.

She adored the confidence and elegance Miranda exuded and missed it when she had to leave the office to complete the things boss never doubted she could do. It made her day seem intolerably long.

Rushing into the outer office, shortly after 6 pm, with an armful of folders, she collided with a warm body, cursing quietly as the folders slipped from her grip to scatter upon the floor.

Ignoring the person who she crashed into, Andy fell to her knees and started to scrabble around quickly, pulling the folders into a pile beside her. She knew that she'd have to spend time organising them back into some semblance of order for Miranda.

Glancing around, she saw one last file resting precariously against a well-heeled Prada pump. Raising her eyes from the shoe, she took in the shapely calves of the woman they belonged to before fluttering over the tailored charcoal pencil skirt covering firm thighs and hugging rounded yet slender hips.

Her breath caught as her eyes continued to move up over the almost silver silk blouse, still tucked tightly into the waist of the charcoal pencil skirt, skittering them over the swell of small, firm breasts and locking on the shadow of cleavage, highlighted by the three topmost buttons remaining unfastened.

Her eyes roved over a pale throat, holding the start of a flush and marvelling at the way it moved as the woman standing over her swallowed deeply.

Her eyes continued to move, taking in the strong jawline, slightly thin, yet kissable lips, slightly crooked nose and blazing blue eyes.

Miranda wasn't classically pretty, but combined her features held a unique and breathtaking beauty. Andy thought her ex-husband's, Stephen particularly, were fucking idiots for not appreciating what they had.

When she finally caught Miranda's eyes, the world around her came to a standstill. It felt like they were the only two people in it.

Inching forward on her knees, Andy finally reached for the file and nearly fell. To stop herself from face planting, she grabbed the only thing she could, her warm hand circling Miranda's ankle.

Unable to stop herself, her hand moved up over the sheer hose, caressing her calf lightly as she inched forward until her forehead came to rest against Miranda's stomach.

Miranda gasped and pulled away, taking three steps back quickly and leaving Andy feeling bereft.

Glancing up, she saw the confusion clouding Miranda's eyes. Finally, the editor nodded, as if confirming something to herself. "Andrea..." She started to speak, licking her lips so they glistened. "...You will continue to wait for the book. When you arrive at the house, you will make your way to my study, kneel by my desk and wait for me to arrive." Andy's eyes widened. "Coat, bag."

Andy scrambled to her feet and scooped the files up into her arms. "Yes, Miranda." She brushed past the editor and set the files on her desk carefully before moving towards the small closet and taking Miranda's faux fur and leather handbag in her hands and turning to Miranda, holding them out hesitantly.

Instead of taking them from her, Miranda moved close and turned, her head tilting in a gesture for Andy to help her into her coat.

Andy's fingers trailed against Miranda's neck as she smoothed out the collar, ensuring it was sat smoothly on her shoulders. Miranda turned and took her handbag. "That's all." She whispered.

**~x~**

Any momentary regret at her impulsive words to Andrea disappeared as soon as she entered the townhouse and saw the book sat on its usual table.

Curiosity ran through her. Would the brunette be waiting or had she finally demanded the impossible of the smart, beautiful woman that had captured her attention, and without her realising it, her heart?

Paris had been a cluster fuck, there was no apter description of that hellish week. She had noticed Andrea's awed gaze and bright smile as she took in the majestic beauty of the City of Light by her side on that first night after they crossed the city from the airport and found herself wanting, no, that wasn't quite right, she found she needed to make her assistant smile like that again.

She had seen that smile falter as the week passed, no more so than on the night her spineless coward of a soon-to-be-ex issued divorce papers and then again the following day, as she watched Andrea's jaw drop and stunned disbelief and hurt course through her eyes upon her announcement about James Holt.

The smile hadn't returned, not even when she offered Andrea a compliment, instead she'd seen a deeper, more visceral reaction at her words of approval.

Desire.

Shrugging off her jacket, she placed it in the closet and stepped further into the house, spotting the low lamplight coming from her study.

Entering the room, she watched as Andrea shifted on her knees, clearly uncomfortable. She didn't look up, but it was obvious she had heard the front door open and then close.

Miranda looked at her small watch and realised it had been almost thirty minutes since Roy had picked her up from the event that evening and advised her he had dropped Andrea off at the townhouse.

She continued to watch the brunette patiently, knowing whatever happened tonight, from here, would possibly change her life forever.

Minutes passed with Andrea fidgeting nervously, waiting for her to break the silence. Moving deeper into the room, she perched on her favourite armchair and continued to gaze at the woman serenely.

More minutes passed silently before Miranda made her decision. "Stand up, come closer."

Andrea struggled to her feet, wincing slightly, no doubt from the pins and needles coursing through her feet from being knelt in the one position for so long.

Standing, Miranda stepped close enough to grasp Andrea's elbow before leading her to the chair she had vacated. She pushed the younger woman down gently.

Kneeling before her nervous assistant, she eased Andrea's feet from the five-inch stilettos she wore. Taking the left foot in her hands, she started to massage, rubbing in large circles, moving from the pads of her feet toward her heels.

"Are you aware, women's feet were a symbol of chastity in Roman times?" Miranda rolled her eyes. So much for small talk. "But Freud believed the foot resembled a penis and shoes were vaginas..." She swallowed nervously, unsure about the course of the conversation she had initiated and glanced up. "...but what I adore is how a beautiful pair of shoes can emphasise the contours of the legs, though they are invariably hard on the feet."

Taking the right foot in her hands, Miranda used her thumbs to massage the inside of Andrea's foot. Starting at her toes, she massaged each of them gently. She glanced down at the long, pedicured toes, painted a soft pink, peeking from between her palms.

Andrea's feet were surprisingly dainty and delicate and the arch of her foot was well defined. They were beautiful and she couldn't stop herself from saying so. "You have rather well-shaped feet."

Her hands glided slowly toward the ankle bone on the inside of Andrea's leg and using all ten fingers, she ran them up the side of her legs toward her calves before trailing them down, applying pressure to ease any tension from them.

In the dim light, as she massaged near Andrea's ankles, she found the moment calming. Her hands moved up under the legs of Andrea's trousers again and pressed against her calves.

Andrea relaxed into her touch, sighing softly. "Miranda, you're..." Her voice was soft and tentative, almost shy. "...are you trying to seduce me?"

The courage of the question amazed her, even as it came, almost unbidden, from Andrea's lips as she tried not to stare at her and looked like she wanted to slap herself.

"I'm not trying, Andrea." She teased with a small grin. Andrea's head snapped up, her eyes widening. "I am seducing you." She sat back slightly, without letting go of her foot. "I have noticed something recently." She stated quietly. "A reaction, for want of a better word, to my words and looks of approval." She didn't know how to explain further.

When Andrea lunged, taking her by surprise, she dropped the foot in her hands as she was pulled forward, Andrea's hands cupping her jaw gently as she kissed her lips.

Miranda melted into the kiss, finding it intoxicating.

Long minutes passed, with their lips caressing and she was surprised to find that her mind, so often running ten to a dozen with plans and ideas for Runway and her daughters, had only a single focus.

Andrea.

Nipping Andrea's bottom lip, she was rewarded with a low whimper that left her wanting to hear it again and again.

The warmth of Andrea's hand on her face left her feeling invigorated and as she pulled back, Andrea groaned.

In all honesty, she was rather overwhelmed by the kiss. It had been gentle and yet passionate, and more than anything held not a single note of hesitancy. Moreover, she hadn't realised, until this very moment, how desperately she had wanted to kiss Andrea.

The main aspect of her desire, or so she had told herself, was Andrea's submission. It was rather delightful to watch Andrea's reactions to her, whether vocal or not. They overwhelmed her with emotion, making her want to voice just how much she appreciated the younger woman and so she had.

Now, she knew whatever this was between them, went far deeper. From their kiss, she understood, from the way her heart soared and everything else just faded away, that she wanted Andrea in a way she had never wanted another.

She wanted to mould her to be the best she could be and to care for and love her. But more than that, she wanted Andrea to love herself equally as much and was adamant she would show her.

"You're exquisite," Miranda told her sincerely. She spotted the disbelief in Andrea's eyes even as she squeezed her knees together. "I mean it, Andrea, you are ravishing." She emphasised. "You are a true treasure."

Andrea continued to look down at her disbelievingly. "But, I...I...disappoint you."

"No, Andrea. You never disappoint. You have exceeded my every expectation. You have taught me so much. You are an amazing woman." She ensured her words, although spoken quietly, were heartfelt.

Yes, it was true she could be vocal about her displeasure and disappointment at times, she was easily irritated and she often berated her staff for their incompetence. But if truth be told, Andrea was like no other person at Runway. Not even Nigel matched the beautiful young woman and he had been one her closest ally and confidant for many years.

Miranda found she deeply regretted using Andrea as a sounding board to air her inner-most grievances, at twisting her annoyance or resentment at life onto the beautiful woman who had upturned her carefully crafted world and shown her what it was to have someone in her life, other than herself, who held an excess of true grit and determination which frankly, early in her tenure, had come across as ego.

Andrea would go far, of that she was certain.

In the silence where her thoughts ran amok, Miranda failed to realise Andrea had stood until she stepped past her.

"Don't leave me." The plea fell from Miranda's lips. "Please, Andrea. Don't go."

**~x~**

She had no idea what prompted her to call out to Andrea pleadingly, but the very idea that Andrea would just leave suddenly left her feeling devastated.

In that way, compared to her ex-husband's, Andrea was once again different. She had never even contemplated begging James or Stephen to remain, instead, she had simply let them go.

Watching Andrea stall, she was surprised by her small smile as she turned towards her. "I wasn't going to leave, Miranda. I was just going to grab some water and maybe raid your fridge." Her smile widened. "I haven't eaten today."

Miranda rose gracefully to her feet, her lips pursing. "You need to take better care of yourself, Andrea." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Andrea, it should be a simple enough concept." She took control of the situation and stalked towards her. "Come along."

She tilted her head in a gesture to follow as she stepped beside her. "I shall ensure you are adequately fed and watered."

Miranda understood, if things went further, it would be her responsibility to occasionally remind Andrea to take better care of herself, to remind her just how beautiful she was, and she was certain this would be a responsibility she took seriously.

When she first graced Runway with her presence, Andrea had initially worn bulky or shapeless clothing that was, incidentally enough, also rather drab. And after she started to dress better, Miranda had found herself enraptured by the luscious curves covered in couture.

But she had noticed when Andrea started to drop weight, and although she looked wonderful as a size four, if she lost any more it would leave her looking as gaunt as the models that graced the pages of Runway.

It was an unacceptable thought.

Leading Andrea down the corridor, Miranda moved into the kitchen and opening the fridge, she glanced at the contents, frowning. There was nothing of interest. The usual butter and other spreads and condiments; vegetables and the usual salad items; a block of American cheddar and a large ball of mozzarella; some homemade salsa, hummus, cold meats and multiple bottles of ice-cold Pellegrino.

Sighing, Miranda grabbed two bottles of water and closed the fridge door. "I'll order in." She stated.

Andrea's stomach rumbled loudly. "It'll take too long, scooch along." She advised, nudging Miranda away from the fridge with her hip. Opening the door, she grabbed both kinds of cheese and butter with a flourish. "You can't beat a grilled cheese." She whooped.

Miranda found Andrea's unconscious joy at finding such staple things, items undoubtedly found in every household across America, in her fridge, rather delightful. "Fine." She agreed, offering a small, tolerant smile.

Andrea giggled as she stepped moved towards the counter. Settling into silence, she moved easily, searching cupboards for plates, a frying pan and glasses, and her drawers for the required cutlery.

Miranda watched intently as Andrea made herself at home, buttering thick slices of sourdough bread and then slicing even slivers from the American Cheddar and mozzarella.

**~x~**

Dinner, if you could call it such, was a silent affair, except for Andrea's low hums of enjoyment.

The noises she made, her enjoyment as such a small thing, left Miranda speechless, in the best possible way.

Picking at her grilled cheese, which was delicious but that she found she didn't have an appetite for, she watched the brunette.

Eventually pushing the plate aside, she realised she had no idea what would happen now or what to say.

Andrea broke the silence. "It's been a long week."

Miranda's lips quirked. "Small talk, Andrea. Really?" She rolled her eyes at the bright smile her words generated.

"Yeah, well..." Andrea took the last bite of her sandwich, the cheese oozing out from between the slices of bread, and hummed again as she chewed quickly.

The noise jolted something in her and rising to her feet, she moved around the central breakfast bar towards the other woman.

"Are you one of those people who prefer to talk about meaningful things, such as the meaning of life, or death?" Andrea grinned. "Or maybe sex?

"You eat like you do everything in life, Andrea," Miranda said, ignoring her questions as she stepped between her thighs. "With enthusiasm and delight."

When Andrea's thighs, at either side of her hips trembled, Miranda was euphoric. She glanced into the darkening eyes.

"Do you realise just how compelling that is?" Miranda asked her. "How utterly fascinating you are?"

"You need to stop doing that, Miranda." Andrea whimpered.

Leaning closer, Miranda uttered just one word. "What?" Her mouth brushed delicately over Andrea's and she felt her stiffen.

"You've got to stop complimenting me," Andrea whispered.

"Why?" Miranda queried, her breath whispering against Andrea's lips once more, causing her to gasp. "I like complimenting you...showing my appreciation...praising you. I have grown fond of seeing your reactions. That's all."

The dismissal didn't hold its usual bite and Miranda wondered what it was about the woman in front of her that had her softening.

Was it the way Andrea's eyes locked on parts of her body? She had, admittedly, found herself following them on occasion, wondering what drew them to the curve of her hip or collarbone. What did she think of when they locked on her bare shoulders in a gown or when she felt them on her ass or calves?

It was an awareness that had grown over the months since Paris. One that had her feeling hope and despair in equal measures, often asking herself if it was the usual hero worship or more. It had made her indecisive, a trait she abhorred.

Andrea swallowed. "This needs to stop. How do you expect me to maintain professional distance if..."

Her hands came to rest on Andrea's hips. "You tossed any professional distance out into the stratosphere when you kissed me, Andrea." At Andrea beginning to sputter her denial, Miranda held her hand up, resting her fingers against her lips. "No, perhaps I did that when I demanded you stay here and kneel by my desk." She sighed. "Why did you do it? Why didn't you just leave?" She removed her fingers.

"I want to please you," Andrea whispered nervously.

The admission stunned her and she knew she had to be equally as honest. "And I need you to know just what an impact you have had on me. Seeing your growth has been an absolute joy to me. Can't you see that?" Miranda asked. "I want to tell you how stunningly beautiful, kind, caring, smart, funny and generous you are, Andrea. I need you to believe..." Andrea's lips once again cut off her words. "...mm...me" She breathed.

**~x~**

It took some manoeuvring to get to Miranda's elegant bedroom as they tussled with their clothes while they made their way up the stairs, but at last, Andy was pushed down onto the firm mattress with Miranda quickly following her.

Burying her face into Miranda's neck and inhaling her intoxicating perfume, Andy knew she would never forget this moment.

Naked and aroused in a way she had not been before, Andy knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Miranda was who she wanted. The feelings she had experienced before this were nothing in comparison to the all-consuming desire she felt.

Lifting herself onto her elbow, Miranda gently kissed her lips. "I want to show you how much you mean to me.

Andy noticed Miranda's slight blush, running up her neck and colouring her cheeks as if embarrassed and yet her eyes held certainty.

"What do you want to show me?" Andy whispered.

Instead of answering, Miranda leaned back in and kissed her lips, her tongue tracing along her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Parting her lips, Andy's tongue darted against Miranda's lightly. The kiss was soft and sensuous and lasted an insurmountable time before they parted.

"Nobody has ever kissed me like that before." Andy breathed.

"Then they are fools." Miranda smiled softly. "You taste divine. Now, shall I talk you through what I want to do to you?" She asked. "Or would you prefer for me to simply show you?"

"Both." Andy whimpered as the fingers of Miranda's left hand slid into her hair and started to massage her scalp. It was relaxing and yet her desire increased.

Andy's eyes fell closed when Miranda peppered her cheeks with soft kisses and her right hand stroked her jaw and neck. "I will take my time with you, Andrea. Everything will be slow and gentle as I offer your body delicate touches." Her voice was low. "As my hands and lips map every inch of your skin, learning from your responses just how best to love you." She continued stroking as her teeth nipped at her jugular lightly. "There will be no rushing tonight. No teasing."

Andy was almost delirious, moaning with each light movement of the tips of Miranda's fingers and her lips against her sensitive skin.

"No, no teasing. It will simply be slow as I kiss your lips, your cheeks, your neck, shoulders and your stomach, as my fingers continue to graze your skin." Miranda continued her slow torture. "I want to be able to see your anticipation rising and sending delicious quivers of excitement through your body."

Andy inhaled sharply as her anticipation rose to match Miranda's words and the fact her fingers were circling one of her nipples.

Miranda pressed a whisper-soft kiss against her lips again and Andy let out a moan."I'm going to build your pleasure and then, I may let you come." Miranda breath tickled against her ear. "See, I'm barely touching you, but I know that you can feel every single caress." Her fingers skirted against her inner arm and she shivered.

To Andy, it felt like every nerve ending was alight. "Oh, God!" The whispered prayer fell from her mouth easily and her eyes blazed open to catch Miranda watching her unravel.

Miranda upped the ante, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "I'll kiss your shoulders and your arms, moving down to your hands and your fingers." Her lips followed her words, each delicate kiss matched with her trailing fingers offering feather-like caresses over the areas she pressed her lips against.

The gentleness was astounding as much as it was arousing. Miranda was such a force of nature, so for her to treat Andy's body so reverently felt simply awe-inspiring

"Just enjoy," Miranda whispered, her voice holding a hint of pleasure. "I adore that you are allowing me to offer your glorious body my whole attention. It is absolute perfection and I aim to worship it for hours."

Andy felt Miranda's fingers on her thighs as she took a nipple in her mouth. The touch of both was tender but the sensations caused in her were overpowering.

Gasping in pleasure and so close to her orgasm, Andy couldn't believe the power of Miranda's words or touch as she carefully parted her legs further and trailed her fingers between her folds, opening her labia to her questing fingers. She cried out when Miranda swiped upwards delicately.

Andy held her breath but the sensations building within her were overwhelming. She was so close and knew the slightest pressure would have her careening over the edge.

Stroking up and down, with the barest pressure, Miranda hummed as Andy's back bowed and she screamed as her climax hit in short sharp bursts of pleasure.

"So exquisite." Miranda murmured. Andy shuddered, moans falling from her lips as Miranda spoke softly in her ear.

**~x~**

Miranda could tell the intensity of Andrea's orgasm was unexpected, so pausing, she allowed the shockwaves to subside before speaking again. "You are incomparably beautiful when you climax, Andrea. But if you think I am done with you, you are vastly mistaken." A small grin had her lips tilting up in a devilish smirk and she watched as Andrea's eyes widened. "I simply need to exert a little patience before I continue."

Andrea took a staggered breath and Miranda noticed her eyes were almost black and glazed with desire. "I don't want to wait," she moaned.

Miranda smiled serenely as she spoke softly. "Well, you have a choice. I can either use my fingers again or..." She paused for effect, keeping eye contact with the brunette. "...or I can use my mouth." She saw the disbelief replace the desire and gracefully slipped down between Andrea's thighs. She continued to gaze up at her. "I will keep things light and go slow once more." Miranda lowered her eyes and turned her attention to Andrea's vagina and inhaled deeply. "Oh, you smell good enough to eat." The low rumble of her voice had the thighs beside her head trembling.

Using the tip of her tongue, Miranda swept it between Andrea's folds, humming in delight at the intoxicating flavour of her desire. Something primal was unleashed in her and a roar of possessiveness overwhelmed her. The only thing running through her mind was one word.

Mine.

Andrea grasped the sheets under her hands and threw her head back, moaning loudly.

Gathering her control, Miranda lightened her touch. The sensation of Andrea's warmth and desire against her tongue was indescribable. She groaned in enjoyment, flicking her tongue against Andrea's clitoris or lapping at the free-flowing desire.

Eventually moving her mouth higher, Miranda sucked Andrea's clitoris into her mouth lightly and pressing her tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She listened to Andy's moans and knew it wouldn't take long to push her over the edge once again. She wanted to be forever the cause of Andrea's climaxes and it was suddenly imperative that no-one, other than herself, experience this side of Andrea. The gift she was.

Mine.

Her mind crowed in triumph over the possessive pronoun, leaving it ringing in her ears and without realising it, as Andrea shuddered and she tore her mouth away from her dripping core, she gave voice to it. "You're mine."

**~x~**

The fact that Miranda was muttering "mine" against her clit had everything to do with the glorious orgasm she was experiencing. The hint of possessiveness along with the little noises she made as her lips and tongue teased her was, there was no other word for it, phenomenal.

The whole evening had taken on a dream-like quality and frankly, the last thing Andy had expected when she started the day was for her mercurial boss to become such an attentive lover and what she was allowing to happen was all about Miranda, about letting her take control freely.

Taking deep, staggering breaths, she couldn't believe how fulfilled she felt. She honestly had no idea it could be like this.

It wasn't just Miranda's words, but the way she held her sides while going down on her and the soft moans that expressed her pleasure and appreciation that also drove her wild. It was the way she worshipped her body as if she could happily spend a lifetime kissing, licking and sucking her bare skin. She felt taken care of, safe and most importantly, respected.

Andy's throat ached and she swallowed, trying to bring moisture back to her throat. Her orgasm had been intense and she hadn't been able to stop herself from screaming throughout the prolonged climax. She had thought her first climax was epic, but the second had been far deeper and more powerful.

The fact Miranda was moving her escaped Andy's attention as she tried to get her breath back but when realisation dawned, she understood the night was no way over.

She felt Miranda sliding under her and when she pulled her back against her, she was surprised. Her head rested against Miranda's shoulder and she stared up at the ceiling as she continued to try to catch her breath. Miranda shifted so she was sat up against the headboard and lifted Andy with her.

She reclined against Miranda's chest, listening to her heartbeat. "I'm not too heavy, am I?" Andy husked, feeling exposed.

Miranda pulled her tighter against her. "No, darling. I am enjoying the sensation of your body on top of mine." She breathed. "I need to feel you like this."

"You sure." Andy felt suddenly nervous, remembering Miranda's words at the beginning of her tenure.

_"Do you know why I hired you? I always hire the same girl- stylish, slender, of course...worships the magazine. But so often, they turn out to be- I don't know- disappointing and, um...stupid. So you, with that impressive resume and the big speech about your so-called work ethic- I, um- I thought you would be different. I said to myself, go ahead. Take a chance. Hire the smart, fat girl."_

"If anything, you are a little too thin these days. But this position is ideal." Miranda's quiet admission as her face pressed into the crook of Andy's neck, surprised her.

"Why?" Andy was curious.

"So I can do this," Miranda reached down with her hand, her fingers finding Andy's outer lips again and stroking between the folds of her labia. Her other hand slipped down and tweaked one of Andy's nipples roughly. She squeezed it hard as she thrust her fingers into Andy's dripping core. "Look ahead, darling," Miranda spoke insistently as she quickened her pace and pressed her lips against the flickering pulse point in her neck.

Andy was surprised to see herself, her legs spread, in a large full-length mirror. She felt, in equal measures, wanton, desirable, awkward and shy. She was conflicted by the sight of herself with her desire glistening against Miranda's fingers as they thrust inside her. Miranda quickened her pace and the pressure was building. Andy wanted to scream out in delight.

"Just look at how beautiful you are when you are spread out for me, Andrea." Miranda trailed her lips against her temple. "I cannot believe how tight and wet you are. It's so very delicious how you are taking my fingers into you."

"Oh, fuck, Miranda!" Andy watched herself intently as Miranda continued to push her towards yet another orgasm.

"You're doing so well. You cannot comprehend how that is pleasing to me." Miranda twisted her fingers, curling them slightly. "You look so _fucking_ gorgeous."

The unexpected cussing had Andy tumbling down into another intense orgasm, her inner walls clenching around Miranda's fingers as she increased her pace. Her climax tore through her and the strength of it had her leaning up, her back arched. She shuddered as pulse after pulse ripped through her for what felt like an eternity.

"You are mine!" Miranda insisted once more.

Andy felt vulnerable and overwhelmed. Tears pooled in her eyes and when Miranda slowly she fingers out of her, she whimpered brokenly.

Miranda turned her around to face her and spotted her tears. "Oh, darling. Did I hurt you?" Concern flared in her eyes.

"Nu-uh!" Andy shook her head vigorously, unable to find her voice.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' She thought. 'Miranda doesn't want to see the tears of her assistant.' Andy tried to get a grip on her whirling panic. Would it be now Miranda would send her away?

"Ssh." Miranda wiped at the tears trailing down her cheeks before pulling her tight against her chest and tangling their legs together. "It will be okay." She tried to reassure.

Andy knew she had some self-esteem issues. Over time, as her relationship with Nate fell apart, she had grown to believe she wasn't needed and that no one wanted her around. She had been found lacking by those closest to her and it had hurt. In all honesty, she had tried to analyse her growing feelings for Miranda and how she reacted to her praise but all she could work out was that she found that it allowed her to know she was wanted, it allowed her to stop worrying that she wasn't good enough because deep down, she knew she was appreciated.

Looking up, Andy saw Miranda's eyes still held concern. "What happens now, Miranda?" She whispered, feeling a thread of apprehension unfurling in the pit of her stomach.

"We can sleep if you like, and when we awaken, we can eat, then perhaps do a little work and then..." Miranda shrugged uncharacteristically before realisation dawned and her eyes widened. "You mean this...us?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah, I mean..."

"Well, nothing has to change. We can continue to work together and do this..." She waved her hand between them. "...see where it leads and make a decision from there, about the future." Miranda sighed. "We can simply continue to live our lives, darling, but know this, after tonight, you belong to me and if you do not wish to, you will never have to make another major decision again. You will not have to choose between Runway or Auto Universe because I shall give you the world should you want it. I will care for you, nurture you and help you in any way you need. Additionally, you will never be alone as long as I am here. You will be loved, so thoroughly, you'll never doubt it."

"Miranda, I..." Andy faltered unsure what to say to such an offer.

"Just say; yes, Miranda." Miranda urged with a soft smile.

Andy offered a small smile of her own as she watched Miranda. She looked breathtaking with her hair mussed and lipstick smudged. "Yes, Miranda." She agreed.

Miranda's eyes sparkled with happiness as she pulled Andy close, her lips pressing down against hers hotly. "Good girl."


End file.
